1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods of balancing cells and/or modules included in a battery system, and/or battery systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery may be configured by connecting stacks, in which a plurality of single cells are connected in series, in parallel with each other in order to obtain a high voltage and a large capacity. The plurality of cells ideally all have the same characteristics as each other; however, deviations between cells (e.g., differences in capacities and/or impedances) may occur due to technical and economical factors when fabricating the cells. Such deviations may increase when the cells have temperature differences and/or the number of charging or discharging operations increase. Due to the deviations between cells, cells having less capacities may be over-charged or over-discharged during a charging or discharging operation, and thus, a balancing operation for balancing voltages of the cells may be done.